


nothing like us

by craevitae



Category: Cravity (Band), Starshipz - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Did I say Angst already?, M/M, Really Angst, mentions of self harm, this is angst, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae
Summary: serim knew deep down that woobin is irreplaceable... but he had to let go.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	nothing like us

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags this is really angst im just sad and ig this is one way to cope with it...

serim traced the polaroid picture he had with woobin. seo woobin; his ex.

they didn't broke up in bad terms; it was a mutual decision. they broke up... because they love each other.

serim... serim needed emotional support. during the whole time he was together with woobin, there wasn't a single day wherein serim will not self depreciate himself; physically or mentally. he was so dependent on woobin because other than him, he really didn't have anyone else. woobin was his only source of happiness.

woobin, however, was the exact opposite of serim. he was optimistic, and he was always confident in himself. truth to be told, woobin thought he would be a perfect match for serim because he can help serim be okay. so, he stayed. he made serim feel all the worth he is supposed to be feeling. he fell in love with serim despite of his shortcomings, and woobin definitely wanted serim to be better. 

despite serim having those certain situations, he tried his best to not let that side be shown to woobin as he wants to match up with woobin's personality. of course, that fails because just one ask of "what's wrong?" from woobin will always make him break down, and woobin has never failed to not calm him down.

one day, serim couldn't take it anymore. the voices inside his head were too much. he tried to block his mind from hearing those thoughts; he really tried, but it wasn't working. he tried calling woobin, but woobin didn't answer. serim knew that woobin was busy around that time, but he still tried to call him multiple times. he simply sighed when woobin still didn't pick up. serim knew woobin shouldn't be the one to blame, but he wasn't in his rational state of mind. it made him much more vulnerable to his bad thoughts, his mind repeating the phrase 'you're not important to seo woobin.'

woobin found it unusual that serim would call multiple times without leaving any messages, so after his work he went to serim's house. woobin noticed that the door was unlocked, so he went in with a little bit of suspicion. he called for serim's name, but no sound was heard. he then went to serim's room, but he then saw the bathroom door open. again, he found it unusual because serim always closes every door.

then he saw his biggest fear.

woobin found serim passed out inside his bathroom, with sleeping pills scattered around him. woobin felt like he had a heart attack that day. he immediately rushed serim to the hospital, and fortunately, he was saved. woobin's heart dropped when he heard from the doctor if woobin was late for a minute, even seconds, serim would've died.

that day, the two men only stared at the floor. woobin was holding serim's hand, while serim was on his hospital bed. none of them spoke a word. the both of them were still in shock of what just happened. serim swore all of the thoughts that clouded him on that vulnerable situation were gone, now that he knew how much woobin was affected by it. he sighed mentally, of course woobin would be affected. 

because woobin loves him, and serim is very well aware of that.

serim sighed again, and this time woobin looked at him. though serim didn't want to look back; he did.

and he saw the most heartbreaking expression woobin has shown to him.

woobin's cheeks were stained with his tears, his face still red and swollen from crying. he was still sniffling, and his grip on serim's hand got tighter; assuring serim that he's okay. it was obvious that woobin was terrified from the scene he saw earlier, he thought he was losing serim. the one boy who he loved the most.

"why..." woobin coughed and sniffed. "why would you do this..." 

woobin finally broke down in front of serim.

serim started to tear up right when woobin cried. he never saw woobin cry, hell, even happy tears. his chest tightened, and he was struggling to breathe. he thought he was the reason why woobin wasn't himself right now, why woobin is hurting, why woobin is struggling-

all of his thoughts cleared out when woobin sat on serim's bed, and looked at his glassy eyes. serim started to sob uncontrollably, holding both of woobin's hands; his head lowered down to rest on woobin's shoulder.

"i'm sorry... i-i'm really sorry..." serim could only say those words. he truly is sorry that someone like woobin would have to see him like that. woobin then followed after, as he rested his chin on serim's shoulder. he removed their linked hands, as he hugged the fragile boy. they both started to cry in each other's arms.

they stayed in that exact same position for quite a while, till serim started to cough badly. woobin immediately handed serim a cup of water, as serim drank it all in one go. serim inhaled sharply, and exhaled.

woobin only stared at serim. the love of his life... being so fragile. woobin thought it was his fault. maybe he was neglecting serim, even though he tried so hard not to.

i'm hurting him. serim thought.

i'm not enough for him. woobin thought.

they knew that they were both thinking of one solution, even though it was the last thing they ever wanted to do.

"woobin..." serim trailed, his hand rested on top of woobin's.

"serim..." woobin looked down.

"i'm only hurting you..." serim teared up again. "i'm only ruining you, seo woobin. i don't want you to end up like me. i know how terrified you must felt earlier when you saw me." 

woobin didn't answer. he knew that if he did, he would just be a mess. woobin can throw careless words when he's like this. he can't think straight, and he didn't want to hurt serim, especially in this situation.

"what... what do you want to do?" woobin asked softly. he mentally prepared himself for serim's next statements. 

"let's... let's..." serim looked down. woobin placed his other hand on top of serim's which was still in the same position as earlier, which made serim look at him.

"its okay. you don't have to say it." woobin smiled lightly, assuring him again. "if that makes you feel okay, then its okay."

serim sobbed again. "i really don't deserve someone like you... please, i want you to be selfish for once. you don't need to always understand me." serim repeatedly hit woobin's chest. 

"i don't want to." woobin tried to lighten up the mood. " i always want to do what's best for you," woobin got closer to serim, as he lightly ruffled serim's bangs. "because i love you."

serim only blinked. for him, woobin had an unreadable expression. how can woobin say that he loves serim right at this moment, when serim was just about to take his life away without eve thinking about woobin?

"you're overthinking again." woobin got near serim's face, his hand on the older's cheek. "you don't need to overthink when you're with me." 

woobin lightly pecked serim's lips. woobin's eyes got teary again, knowing that this would be the last time. "i'm sorry i'm not the best for you-"

"no... please no, please don't say that." serim cried. "you're the best thing that happened to me. you will always be."

woobin gave serim another smile, closing the gap once again. however, both of them were crying during the kiss. it really felt like it was the last kiss they were going to share.

once woobin pulled away, he rested his forehead on serim's. "i hope you'll be okay. i will always wait for you." 

serim only blinked.

he didn't expect that this would happen.

that his relationship with woobin was coming to an end.

weeks after, serim was cleaning his room; only to find the polaroid that he was staring at right now, not knowing that a tear escaped from his eyes after remembering all of what they've been through. 

needless to say, he knew no one could be the same level as woobin. its almost as if he's regretting that they broke up, but deep down, he knew this was for the best.

_there's nothing like us,_  
_there's nothing like you and me_  
_together...  
_

**Author's Note:**

> this probably didnt made any sense either but follow me on twitter @/craevitae ig haha lets cry


End file.
